iAm So Happy
by WeHeartSeddieeee
Summary: 24 year old, Sam and Freddie are ready to start a family. Can they handle it? This is my first Seddie multi-chapter! Please leave me reviews of your thoughts about it and what you want to happen! I'd really appreciate it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**iAm So Happy**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Hi, guys! I got a bunch of sweeeeeet reviews on my little Seddie oneshot thing, iFinally Feel it. Someone told me that I should consider making it into a story, so guess what? That's exactly what I did! This is my very first Seddie multi-chapter, so I'm not sure if it's good or not! I hope you guys like it! **

_Okay, Sam. Stay calm. Breathe. _

This was what going on in 24 year old, Sam Benson's head.

_4 more minutes. You can do it. _

Sam just took a pregnancy test. She and Freddie have been trying for a baby for a few months. Sam was starting to feel a few symptoms, so she decided to take a test just to make sure.

_3 more minutes. Oh my god! This is torture! _

Sam was pacing around her bathroom. If she was pregnant, she and Freddie would be SO happy. They've been trying for such a long time. She'd have to plan the perfect time to tell him. He was at work for another 4 hours. That gave Sam enough time to think of something.

_2 more minutes._

But…what if she wasn't pregnant? She's taken a few tests when they've tried before, and they have all been negative. The last test she took was last month, and it was obviously negative. She cried so hard, repeating over and over again that there was something wrong with her. She didn't know if she could deal with it being negative again.

_1 more minute._

At this point, Sam was staring at the pregnancy test sitting in front of her on the bathroom counter. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

Soon enough, the timer on her phone went off telling her that the 5 minutes of waiting were up. She took a deep breath, and with shaky hands, she reached for the pregnancy test.

_This is it. _

She turned it over and gasped.

_Positive. _

**A/N: So? Was it okay? I know it's short, but I PROMISE that the other chapters will be much longer! Please, please, please review telling me your thoughts about it! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**iAm So Happy**

**Chapter Two **

**A/N: Yay! Another update! I kinda feel like this chapter was a little rushed, but whatever. I hope you like it! **

"Oh my god. I'm pregnant," Sam said to herself.

She was staring at the pink plus sign in front of her. She was freaking out. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant! Her and Freddie were going to parents!

"Oh my god! I'm pregnant!" Sam said a little louder this time.

She was debating on calling Freddie at work or waiting until he got home. She decided to wait until he got back so it'd be more special.

She couldn't believe this. After so many months of trying, they're finally going to have a baby.

Sam put a hand on her stomach and smiled. "Hi there, sweetie," she said to her tummy. She felt tears forming in her eyes as she said "You're already turning me into a sap, aren't you?" She then walked into the living and flopped down on the couch.

She was thinking about the perfect way to tell Freddie. She was obviously going to tell him tonight, but how? She could NOT just say 'Hey, baby, guess what? You're gonna be a daddy."

After 20 minutes of thinking, she finally thought of something. She just hoped that he hasn't seen the episode of Full House that she was copying off of.

* * *

"Perfect," Sam said to herself as she looked at the kitchen table.

She had everything the way she wanted it to be. All the food was baby related. She had baby carrots, baby corn and baby back ribs. She couldn't wait until Freddie got home.

A few minutes later, she heard the front door to their apartment open, and she smiled.

"Sam? I'm home!"

Sam ran up to him from the kitchen and gave him a kiss and a big hug.

"Hi, nub! What took you so long?" Sam said, smirking at her husband.

Freddie just laughed and said, "Nice to see you too, baby!"

Sam just smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Come on! I made a special dinner for us tonight," she said, taking Freddie's hand and dragging him to the kitchen.

"Aww, Sam. You did? You're incredible," Freddie said as she dragged him.

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

They both sat down at the table, and Freddie instantly started eating.

"This is so good, baby. Did you make all of this yourself?"

Sam chuckled at him and said, "I sure did. Do you notice anything special about it?"

Freddie looked at her with a confused expression.

Sam let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. "You didn't notice that it's BABY corn, BABY carrots and BABY back ribs?"

Freddie just flashed a confused smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're such an idiot. Don't you get it?! Everything is BABY themed!"

"Yeah, I get that, but I still don't know what it has to do with…wait. You're…you're..."

Sam just grinned at him and nodded her head.

"We're going to have a baby?" Freddie asked, standing up.

"YES!"

"Oh my god! Sam!" Freddie said as he picked her up and spun her around.

Sam just laughed and said, "Put me down, you nub!"

Freddie put her down but kept his hands on her waist.

"I can't believe this, Sam. We've been trying for so long. When did you find out?"

Sam just shrugged and said, "About 4 hours ago."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I thought it'd be more special if I did it in person," Sam told him.

They smiled at each other, and Freddie leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, Sam. I can't even tell you how happy I am right now."

"I can't either. It's incredible. I love you too." Sam said as she hugged him.

**A/N: So? Was this chapter okay? I promise the next ones will get better! I'm still getting used to this! Please leave a reivew telling me what you thought of it! :)**


End file.
